In general, a canvas and a felt are necessary units to be used in a process of making paper in a paper mill. The canvas is constructed in shape of sheet or conveyer made of a fiber, a mesh or the like.
In the canvas, pulp particles are held in holes formed by warps and wefts. Since the particles are stuck to the holes after lapse of some times, it impedes the manufacture of a high quality of paper.
In order to solve the above problem, a cleaning system has been proposed to detach the pulp particles from the canvas by injecting pressurized water into a surface of the rotating canvas by use of a conventional cleaning water injecting unit with an injection head install thereto.
A rectangular container is disposed on the left of the canvas for collecting and discharging the wastes detached from the canvas and the cleaning water.
With such a conventional cleaning system, the pressurized water injected at high pressure from the injection head collides with the surface of the canvas and thus is scattered together with wastes in the air. Further, the wastes detached from the canvas collide with the container and thus is scattered in all directions. Accordingly, a main roller and an auxiliary roller are secondarily contaminated, as well as the canvas, thereby impeding the manufacture of a high quality of paper.
Specifically, the conventional cleaning system has a disadvantage in that the wastes mixed with the waterdrops are scattered in the air by the pressure of the cleaning water injected at high pressure from the injection head to degrade a cleaning function of the canvas and to contaminate peripheral equipments.
In addition, the conventional injection head has the following problems. First, a construction of the conventional injection head will now be described in brief.
The conventional injection head includes a coupler connected to a pressurized water supplying pipe, an adaptor for assembling the coupler and a shaft, and a rotator adapted to rotate in one direction on the shaft. A pressurized water supplying passage and holes are formed in an interior of the shaft, and the rotator is mounted on the shaft.
Since the rotator is adapted to rotate in one direction only, there is a disadvantage that the entire surface of the canvas does not uniformly cleaned. It should increase or decrease a revolution of the rotator injecting the cleaning water so as to insure maximum cleaning of the canvas. At that time, the conventional injection head controls the revolution of the rotator of the injection head by increasing or decreasing the pressure of the pump supplying the pressurized water to adjust the supplying pressure of the pressurized water. Such a system deteriorates the durability of the pump since the pump is loaded. In addition, in the case the revolution of the rotator is accelerated by increasing the pressure of the pump, the pressure of the pressurized water injected through injection nozzles 7d is decreased, thereby adversely affecting the system. When the conventional injection head is used, it is very difficult to easily adjust the revolution of the rotator.